


Beyond Human Love

by HanakoAkibara15



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Half-Human, Immortality, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Supernatural Bonds, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoAkibara15/pseuds/HanakoAkibara15
Summary: L has a lot of suspicion about Light and his innocence.But, what will happen to that innocence when a mysterious young man enters Light's room one night - invited.Everything is changing, and the World's Greatest Detective isn't too sure if this is a good thing or not.But, one thing's for sure -Ryoichi is definitely not human.





	1. Chapter 1

## L's POV - 

I’ve been watching Light just lying there on his bed for the last three hours. He’s been reading another one of those erotic magazines of his, which is clearly appalling in Chief Yagami’s eyes, though I have to say, I find his reaction’s to his son’s hidden habits rather amusing. Light doesn’t even seem that interested to be completely honest.

Suddenly, Light’s Smartphone’s screen lights up. The speed at which he dropped that magazine is suspicious. I squint at the monitor’s screen, but the phone’s glare makes it impossible for me to read what has him smiling excitedly at the screen.

“What’s going on?” Soichiro Yagami asks from behind me. “Something’s happening, isn’t it?”

That has everyone’s attention.

“Light-kun got a text,” I answer bluntly, biting at my thumb.

Then, the young man tosses his phone back onto his desk and walks over to his balcony’s door. The moment Light unlocks the door, it slides open with a loud bang, the curtains are thrown aside and another young man rushes in, attacking Light’s mouth with his own. The force of the sudden kiss knocked them both backwards onto Light’s bed. I feel my eyes widen a little. The father makes a choked sound.

“Yagami-san, it appears that Light-kun has a boyfriend,” I tell them, moving out of the way so the shocked father can see the scene properly. “They clearly haven’t seen each other in a while.”

I see the mystery man glance over at the discarded magazine, which is sitting open on the floor next to the bed. Then they pull away from each other.

_“Cheating on me with a magazine, Light?”_ he says with a quiet laugh. _“That’s low... Although, I’m not that worried, considering I know for a fact that you aren’t straight.”_

_“Your own fault for being away for so damn long,”_ Light growls, his voice huskier than usual, he’s clearly in love with this man. _“When were you planning on getting back, next century?!”_

The young man laughs again.

_“Anyway, what were you doing?”_ Light continues, tilting his head in curiosity. _“Hope_ you _weren’t cheating on_ me _.”_

The mystery man plants his elbows on the bed, either side of Light’s head and combs his fingers through Light’s hair in an affectionate manor.

_“Course not,”_ he answers in a serious tone. _“I wasn’t lying when I said it was for work, and I caught up with my sister too.”_

Light releases a heavy sigh. It sounded relieved and amused at the same time.

_“Oh! Also,”_ the man exclaims, leaning down and giving Light another kiss, before continuing. _“I wanted to ask you something.”_

I raise an eyebrow at this. Who is this guy?

_“This isn’t a marriage proposal is it? Because I’m pretty sure Dad would murder me if he found out I was getting married at eighteen, and to another guy at that,”_ Light deadpans.

_“No! God no! We’re both too young for marriage, you know that,”_ the young man says quickly, drawing a sigh of relief from the police chief. _“But guess what... you don’t know? Good, I’ll tell you... I hacked that system, do you wanna go do something fun?”_

_“What’s your definition of ‘fun’?”_ Light says in a seductive tone, before sliding his left hand up the man’s back, pulling his shirt up at the same time, his right hand cupping the right side of the stranger’s neck. _“Because I think our definitions of ‘fun’ might be different...”_

My eyes go wide again.

“Yagami-san, I don’t think Light-kun is as innocent, sexually speaking, as we originally thought,” I remark, glancing sideways at the visibly shocked father.

I look back at the screen to see that Light has completely removed the man’s shirt and they have gone back to making out. I study the man’s form. His muscle tone is that of someone who does manual labour or visits the gym a lot. Along his spine, in the very centre of his back, is a tattoo of the moon’s cycle. On either side of that column of moons, starting on his shoulder blades, are a pair of tattooed, blood red and white wings. They’re huge. Spanning over the backs of his shoulders and the tips wrapping around to the front of his hips. Even dipping low enough for the last couple of feathers to disappear below the waist of his jeans. The feathers themselves, from what I can see, are eerily realistic. It’s almost as if someone glued real feathers to his skin. Light slides his nails down the man’s back, over the feathers, and the man visibly shivers at the touch.

“D-Don’t you think we should give them some privacy?” Matsuda’s voice squeaks from behind me.

“In a minute, I have a feeling we’ll find out the stranger’s name soon,” I say bluntly.

Sure enough, the moment the man begins kissing down Light’s neck, my suspect begins trying to have a conversation with him between moans and pants.

_“Ryoichi... whi... which sys-tem are... y-you... t-talking ab-out?”_ he asks, his words are barely words anymore. _“W-Weren’t th-there a f... a few?”_

_“I’ll tell you later...”_ Ryoichi breathes huskily.

With a sigh, I hit the power button on that monitor. It goes black, turning off the image and the sound at the same time.

“Looks like I might have another possible suspect for the second Kira,” I announce to the group. “I wonder what ‘system’ he is talking about...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has hints of a sex scene at the beginning. Just warning you.

**Light's POV -**

Shivers of pleasure coarse through my body and another moan pushes itself past my lips as my boyfriend of four years pulls out. I release my death grip on his shoulders.

“I love you,” I sigh, pressing my lips to his jaw line.

He gives a breathy chuckle and runs his fingers through my hair again. Ryoichi has always loved my hair, especially ‘the colour and the soft feel’.

“I love you too, my little moon,” he whispers lovingly.

I snort at the old nickname, grabbing the back of his neck and diving in for a final kiss, before pulling myself off the bed and into my bathroom. He ducks into the room before I can close the door.

“I’m not going for another round,” I announce, pulling an extra towel from the cabinet and placing it on the closed toilet lid. “Three’s enough... But I’ll agree to having a shower together.”

“Good,” he says with an evil smirk. “Because I’m not leaving.”

I turn on the shower, wait for it to reach the right temperature, then drag him under the stream with me. I let the water pelt down between us for a moment, before leaning forward and whispering quietly in his ear.

“There are cameras all throughout the house, we’re being watched, that’s why I was reading the magazine,” I tell him, lowering my voice even further, knowing he won’t have any problem hearing me. “I can’t talk openly about it because they’ll find out, but the steam and volume of the water will shield this... I am Kira.”

As expected, he heaves a sigh of relief.

“So that’s why you have a Shinigami hanging around your room,” he murmurs into my damp hair. “You’ve got yourself a Death Note.”

“We’ll be Gods together,” I tell him, before turning around and focusing on washing the sweat from my scalp.

“I’m with you all the way,” he whispers in my ear, reaching around my back and washing my semen covered front for me.

“I love you,” I repeat.

“Me too,” he laughs airily. “Me too...”

 

**L's POV -**

_“L,”_ Watari’s voice comes through the phone. _“They’re finished.”_

“Thank you, Watari,” I reply, quickly switching the screens and microphones back on.

I study the scene before me. They’re sleeping, simple as that. Both in Light’s bed, both shirtless. I can’t see what they’re wearing beneath the blankets, it could be nothing. Ryoichi has his arms wrapped tightly around Light’s middle, Light’s back pressed against the tattooed young man’s chest.

“They look so peaceful,” Aizawa says, peering over my shoulder.

“It’s 5.47am, Light should be getting up soon,” Soichiro Yagami tells us.

“No, Sayu will _wake_ him up,” Matsuda corrects with a chuckle.

As if on cue, Light’s bedroom door bursts open and Sayu steps inside.

_“Nii-chan, Ryoi-nii, you need to get up now!”_ she demands, walking over and shaking Light’s shoulder.

“Sayu knows about Ryoichi?!” the chief bursts in shock.

_“Sayu,”_ Ryoichi greets, propping himself up on one elbow. _“It’s good to see you.”_

_“And you,”_ Sayu announces, leaning over her sleeping brother and giving Ryoichi a quick kiss on the cheek. _“I could hear you last night, you might want to work on that if you don’t want Mother and Father to find out.”_

Ryoichi gives a light chuckle at this.

_“That’ll be Light’s fault if it ever happens,”_ he tells her, rolling the still sleeping Light onto his back. _“You know how vocal he can be...”_

_“Yes, unfortunately,”_ she murmurs, crossing her arms.

I give an amused snort at their father’s horrified expression.

_“Is Nii-chan wearing anything?”_ Sayu asks, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Ryoichi nods and throws back the covers, revealing Light and himself both wearing a pair of boxers.

_“Good,”_ Sayu says with a curt nod. _“Then I won’t feel guilty about doing this.”_

She reaches over and gives Light’s right arm a sharp tug, letting him roll onto the floor. Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa burst out laughing when Light gives a distressed yelp at the feeling of the cold floor on his bare skin.

_“Sayu, you demon!”_ he growls, reaching over and grabbing his pillow, before ditching it at her. _“The floor is cold!”_

She squeals a little as she dodges the pillow, before falling into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

_“Ryoichi, you let her do that?!”_ he yells at his boyfriend, who is also laughing. _“I’ll kill you!”_

Despite the eerie seriousness in his words, the two only laugh harder.

_“We both know that won’t happen, Light,”_ Ryoichi chokes through his almost uncontrollable laughter.

Light shoots him a deadly glare, before muttering, _“You can bet your ass...”_

_“Nah,”_ Ryoichi says, calming from his short fit. _“I like my ass where it is.”_

Much to the task force’s, and also Sayu’s, horror, Light pulls himself back up onto the bed and climbs on top of Ryoichi, straddling his boyfriend’s hips.

_“So do I,”_ he grumbles firmly. _“Unfortunately.”_

Sayu groans in annoyance and disgust, mumbling something about PDA, then stomps back out of the room, shutting the door behind her. We sit in silence for a few minutes, before Matsuda pipes up.

“So... Light’s not a virgin like we thought, and Sayu knows this Ryoichi guy like a brother,” he concludes thoughtfully.

“Apparently...” Aizawa breathes. “You okay, Chief?”

I look up at the clearly traumatized father, who merely waves a dismissive hand and walks into the kitchen.

My phone buzzes again, and a smirk crosses my face.

“Chief Yagami-san, Watari would like me to inform you that they _did_ in fact use protection,” I call after him, earning a grunt in reply.

A heavy sigh can be heard from the microphones. I turn back to the screen to see Light trying to climb off the bed. Key word ‘trying’. Ryoichi has his arms wrapped tightly around Light’s waist again, and has his face buried in the small of Light’s back.

_“Ryoichi,”_ Light warns, shooting a small glare at his lover. _“Let go, I need to get ready for school.”_

_“Noooo...”_ Ryoichi whines as Yagami-san re-enters the room, coffee mug in hand. _“Little Moon... don’t go... I won’t let you!”_

Another small, undignified yelp comes from Light as his boyfriend easily pulls him back onto the bed. But the momentum from the action sends them both to the ground in front of the now closed balcony door. I watch the Chief choke on his drink a little at the loud thud that echoes with the impact.

_“Baka!”_ Light yells, clearly forgetting about his sleeping mother. _“That was_ your _fault. Now... let... GO!”_

Ryoichi chooses to do so this time, picking the feeling of empty arms in favour of cradling his right shoulder. The shoulder he landed on.

“‘Little Moon’?” Mogi says slowly, clearly confused.

“The kanji for Light’s name is ‘Moon’,” the chief explains. “So if one was to read his name, it would be ‘Tsuki Yagami’. It’s irony, for his name is ‘Light Yagami’.”

“Hmm...” I hum in agreement. “It’s likely that Ryoichi saw Light-kun’s name _before_ he met Light-kun. So he didn’t know that is was actually ‘Light’ and became an inside joke or pet name.”

“I’d say pet name,” Matsuda announces. “Considering it’s ‘Little Moon’, rather than just ‘Moon’ or ‘Tsuki’.”

“Agreed,” I confirm.

Light sighs again, yanking a shirt from its hanger in his closet.

_“You’re remarkably immature for someone of your age and nobility, Ryoichi,”_ Light states as the other man pulls himself back onto the bed. _“How’s your sister?”_

_“Pregnant,”_ he huffs in reply. _“Heavily. And grumpy, like always.”_

I raise my eyebrow at Light’s previous words.

“‘Nobility’?” Aizawa scoffs. “People still use that term?”

_“I wouldn’t expect less,”_ Light continues. _“Especially from her. Who’s the_ lucky man _?”_

The sarcasm in those last words is almost enough to make me burst out laughing.

_“How’m I supposed to know?”_ Ryoichi sighs, slurring his words a little and draping an arm over his eyes. _“She’s probably killed ‘im already, anyway. You know how she is...”_

_“Uh huh,”_ Light answers vaguely. _“Last time I saw her, she looked like she was just about ready to murder everybody in sight. She’s scary.”_

_“It’s her job to be scary,”_ Ryoichi remarks grimly. _“You’ve seen her in action. But, she said once the baby is born, she’s gonna announce the disbandment of the gang.”_

“Gang?!” the chief cries.

“If Light-kun knows that Ryoichi’s sister is part of a gang, and if he is, in fact, Kira,” I tell them. “Then he’s either not killing her for the fact that she _is_ Ryoichi’s sister, or she is somehow helping in his schemes.”

“But, this also proves that he might not be Kira, right?” Matsuda asks hopefully.

“That is also a fact I have taken into consideration,” I assure them.

_“Good,”_ Light says curtly. _“I don’t particularly want my godchild to be dragged into gang warfare, if possible.”_

“Light’s going to be a godfather?” Aizawa gasps.

_“She knows how you feel about that, and she’s not stupid,”_ Ryoichi says. _“And she told me that if that kid goes off and does any of the things she did, she’s gonna deem herself a failure of a mother and kill herself as punishment.”_

Light shoots him a startled, questioning, worried expression.

_“Don’t worry,”_ Ryoichi says with a light laugh. _“I managed to talk her out of it. She’s settled with changing her name and appearance and moving to another country to start anew.”_

_“That’s even worse,”_ Light mutters, going back to pulling his school pants on. _“I’d like to watch the kid grow up.”_

_“Me too,”_ the dark haired young man tells the student. _“I won’t let her, or her son, go back to that sort of thing. I’d rather die than see him become some sort of drug overlord.”_

_“For God’s sake, Ryoichi!”_ Light suddenly bursts, make us all, including the boyfriend, jump in surprise. _“Could you stop talking about killing other people... and yourself?!”_

“I think Ryoichi  hit a nerve,” Matsuda chuckles quietly.

I merely frown at the screen.

“Kira possibility percentages going down, Light-kun is defiantly acting more genuine and emotionally reactive with Ryoichi around,” I tell them. “But... I’m not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing yet... Plus, thanks to his boyfriend, Light-kun’s routine has been broken.”

“Is that good or bad?” Aizawa asks quietly.

“I’m not sure,” I conclude, earning slightly concerned expressions in reply.

_“Have you at least heard about Kira?”_ Light asks, raising an eyebrow at the other. _“You_ and _your sister might end up dead.”_

_“Hmpf... good luck to them,”_ Ryoichi chuckles. _“Can’t die, remember?”_

What?

_“Ha!”_ Light exclaims, grinning at the older. _“You really believe that Kira won’t try? If you’ve seen the news, you’ll know that there is no way to escape death by Kira’s hand.”_

_“Yeah... it must be nice... such power... it would be an interesting thing to have.”_ Ryoichi comments offhandedly.

_“You think that?”_ Light asks in curiosity. _“You’d be sentenced to death. If you really did have that kind of power, we wouldn’t be together anymore.”_

_“We both know you have no say in that matter,”_ Ryoichi says, a slight grim tone coating his words.

I frown at this, unconsciously biting at my thumb nail.

“Does that mean Ryoichi is possessive?” Matsuda asks in worry. “Maybe he’s forcing their relationship...”

“Damn, now I’m even more worried about the kid,” Mogi breathes, crossing his arms. “I wanna know what’s going on.”

“We all do,” the chief reassures the team. “Next time I see Light, I’ll ask him some questions.”

“Okay,” I agree. “But be discrete about it.”

_“I don’t regret my decision, Ryoichi,”_ Light says firmly. _“I don’t care if you’re human or not, I still love you... that’ll never change.”_

_“You’re right, sorry,”_ Ryoichi hangs his head in shame. _“I love you too.”_

Light smiles. It’s the kindest, softest, most genuine smile I’ve ever seen on his face.

“‘Human or not’...” I mutter to myself. “What is he then, Light-kun?”

_“It’s not like I’m an alien,”_ Ryoichi chuckles. _“We may be an old race, but we’re not from a different planet, let alone universe. Plus, I’m only a half-breed. My mother was human.”_

_“I know, you’ve told me before,”_ Light grumbles, pulling on his pants.

Silence fills the room for a second while Light fixes his tie. But, then, Ryoichi breaks the peaceful quiet.

_“I really missed you,”_ he admits quietly, appearing to curl in on himself a little. _“At one point, I was convinced the link was severed. I had a mental breakdown because of it. I thought something had happened to you... I thought you were dead...”_

Light spins to look at the other young man in shock. But, his expression softens when he sees the tears in Ryoichi’s eyes. Silently, he climbs back onto the bed and lays down on his side, next to his boyfriend, tangling their legs together. Ryoichi huddles toward the touch, pressing his forehead against Light’s chest, just over his heart. Light brings his left hand up and strokes Ryoichi’s dark hair back from his face, tucking some of the longer strands behind his ear.

_“But it’s still beating,”_ Light whispers in reassurance. _“I’m not leaving you. Not any time soon.”_

Ryoichi nods in understanding, breathing in Light’s scent. Neither of them move to break the embrace.

_“Human or not, it doesn’t matter to me,”_ Light whispers. _“I promise a million times, I will never leave you. Even in death.”_

_“I don’t want you to die,”_ Ryoichi sobs. _“If you die, I’ll be all alone for the rest of my existence.”_

_“No you won’t,”_ Light counters firmly, stroking his lover’s hair again, softly massaging his scalp. _“You won’t be alone. You have so many people to look after you. Your sisters and brothers, your father, your nieces and nephews, your friends... There are so many people that care about you. They’ll look after you.”_

_“But I want_ you _to be there,”_ the other argues, his voice thick with emotion. _“I want_ you _to look after me. I love you more than them. A billion times more. You feel more like home than they ever will!”_

_“I know,”_ Light says quietly, a hint of sadness in his tone. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t bargain for a better deal. But, even so, I’m happy to spend my remaining time with you, my love.”_

Ryoichi gives a strained smile at this, tilting his head to look Light in the eyes.

_“I’ll come and pick you up from school,”_ he says in a fond tone, his expression turning dreamy. _“I love you.”_

Light nods, crawling off the bed and making his way down stairs to the kitchen. As the teen disappears from Ryoichi’s view, the said man stands from the bed, expression suddenly going serious. He silently closes Light’s bedroom door, makes his way over to the balcony door, locking it, drawing the curtains closed, then disappearing.

“Where the hell did he go?!” Soichiro gasps in slightly horror.

“Yagami-san, what do you think the chances are that Ryoichi is the Shinigami mentioned in the notes?” I ask the Chief bluntly.

His head snaps in my direction, staring at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

“I didn’t say Light was Kira,” I remind him, prompting him to close his mouth. “It is possible that Ryoichi _isn’t_ a Shinigami, but merely just _not human_. And if the event of him revealing himself to, in fact, _be_ a Death God arose, it is entirely possible that Light isn’t associated with Kira at all, and just has an alien being for a lover.”

The Chief only pales further at that thought.


End file.
